marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosetta Morgan (Earth-982)
| CurrentAlias = Ladyhawk | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Boss Morgan (father); Regina Morgan (twin sister); Unnamed mother; | Universe = Earth-982 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 132 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, vigilante | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Pat Olliffe; | First = Spider-Girl Vol 1 6 | HistoryText = Twin sisters Rosetta and Regina were the daughters of crimelord Boss Moragn. They decided to use their skills to fight crime. Rosetta was a great fighter, while Regina was skilled with technology. They sought training from Spider-Girl's mentor, Phil Urich (the former good Green Goblin), and soon were ready to face the forces of evil. The twins decided to share one identity rather than design two. They developed a green-and-orange costume very similar to the costume worn by the Falcon before he was given his wings. They adopted the codename "Ladyhawk", and proceeded to become a superhero. They set up a rule, that only one twin would use the identity at a time, so that people wouldn't suspect that Ladyhawk was really two girls. Individually, the Ladyhawk twins fought alongside (and sometimes with) Spider-Girl. The twins were very close, and when one was out in the field, the other would monitor their progress over the radio headset built into their cowl. As time progressed, Rosetta began to use the identity more than her intellectual sibling. Rosetta (as Ladyhawk) joined with Spider-Girl, The Buzz, Darkdevil, Raptor, and Phil Urich (as Green Goblin) in the formation of a new New Warriors team. Regina also joined, but only when her sister wasn't present. When Loki began to infuse heroes with dark energy that made them very hostile, he chose the combative Ladyhawk, and the brainy twin actually had to confront her physically stronger sister, until the spell was broken. The Hobgoblin, in an attempt to separate Spider-Girl and her friends, brutally attacked the Ladyhawk twins, and left their comatose bodies chained to a fence. His attack left Regina so badly injured she needed to use a wheelchair, while Rosetta blamed herself for Regina's condition. As Ladyhawk she began a vendetta against Hobgoblin, and eventually confronted her father about Hobgoblin's actions leading him to send his gang to attack the costumed villain. | Powers = | Abilities = The Ladyhawk twins are skilled in a variety of martial arts styles. Both of the twins are quite formidable opponents, but there is enough variation between their fighting styles for a trained eye (like Spider-Girl) to tell the two apart. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = They supplement their fighting skills with weapons, such as falcon-shaped shuriken, smoke bombs, capture rings, and sonic-throwing blades | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ladyhawk_%28comics%29 }} Category:Shared Identities Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants